


Oneirataxia

by ayatoes



Category: Lovelyz, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Butlers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Light Angst, M/M, Maids, Plot Twists, housekeeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayatoes/pseuds/ayatoes
Summary: A drunken meeting between two males leads to signed documents, romance, and heartbreaks."I'm perfect! I can do anything!"
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Ryu Soojung, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 3





	Oneirataxia

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know who else who cast for this story aside from V and Sujeong so don't take the ships too seriously. Enjoy!

‘It’s not like I’m being negative or anything’ Felix thought staring at the passersby through his bear costume. He watched the children as they walked hand in hand with their parents before sighing. ‘I’m just really looking at the realistic side of things and I want to be independent.’ 

“Felix! Stop staring off to space during work and get your ass over here! Your shift is done. Help out with the closing time.” His manager scolded from the door snapping him from his thoughts. 

“Yes!” Felix stared at the stack of fliers he had on hand before letting out another sigh. He stretched out his arm, accidentally hitting someone in front of him. “Ah- Sorry.”

“Ah. Are you giving these all out?” The man, a tall young man who was around his age he realized, with dark colored hair and stunning eyes, looked at the stack of fliers on his hand with curiosity and he nodded. 

“Well, you only need to take one really but feel free to take all of them.” Felix replied nonchalantly with a shrug. The man nodded and took the whole stack from his grasp and the unknown man grinned. 

“I’ll take it all, thanks!” Felix shrugged and turned around to go into the shop, taking off the head of his costume. 

“God it’s so hot…” He huffed as he walked in and started helping out his colleagues with the cleaning up. 

“Felix, the manager’s asking for you.” One of his colleagues tapped him on the shoulder and he nodded as he took off his whole costume and headed into his manager’s office.

“Yes?” He asked

“I called you here to tell you that you don’t need to come in starting tomorrow.” His manager said sliding his paycheck over before standing from his desk and lighting a cigarette. 

“What?” Felix asked, speechless at the sudden news. ‘He was fired?’

“To put it bluntly you’re fired.” The manager said.

“Hold on! I gave out the whole stack today you-” Felix argued but was cut off.

“No buts. You only gave the whole stack to one person, Felix. This job just ain’t for you kid, accept it.” Manager said.

Felix looked down and gritted his teeth in anger. ‘Has he always this been such a failure? He’s been doing so well with being independent hasn’t he?’ With a final bow he turned to leave.

Felix went to the nearest bar and sat there with a dark rain cloud over his head.

“One bottle of beer please.” Felix ordered as he pulled out his homework and then the paper works for his debts.

“God this is a fucking mess. I got fired so now how the fuck do I pay my bills?” he groaned and hit the table with his fist. He ran his free hand through his hair before dropping his head on the counter. 

“One beer for you sir.” The bartender said as he served his beer in front of him. Felix groaned and shot up, grumpily snagging the bottle and glass before pouring himself a shot. “Well whatever. I’ll find a way.” He grumbled as he gulped down the whole glass in one go. “I just wanted to be independent but at tis point I’ll be running back to my family asking em for money and they’ll tell me ‘I tol ya you can’t do shit!’ and I won’t be hearing the end of it.” 

The bartender nodded with pure interest as he stared at him, full attention fixed on him. The bar was mostly empty with bartenders and servers either serving or lounging around; nevertheless it was pretty relaxing.

“Fuckin parents don’t know what children go thru nowadays! All they say is ‘back in my day’ fuckin annoyin!” Felix continued on as he poured himself another shot while the bartender let out a soft chuckle. 

“What’cha laughin at huh? Ya think customer troubles are funny ha?” Felix snapped, flipping him the middle finger and squinted at him. 

“No, that’s not it but I guess yours is pretty funny with your imitations and all.” The bartender smiled widely causing Felix to huff and bark out a laugh. 

“Fuckin right.” Felix returned to pouring himself more shots before he stopped and started to tear up. “I got fired today ya know?” He started

The bartender looked at him with a sympathetic expression “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you fucking give me that look. I ain’t a fuckin puppy.” Felix snarled while showing him a kicked puppy expression.

‘Well you do actually’ The bartender thought while suppressing a smile.

“I used to work at this teddy bear store. It's a branch or somethin’ and I do their mascot.” Felix continued and let out a wistful smile “There was this good looking nice guy who took all the stack at the last minute and I was saved. I usually don’t manage to give out that much ya know?” 

The bartender's eyes widen for a moment as he paused for a moment, leaning over to study Felix who narrowed his eyes. 

“You have the same fuckin’ hair and eyes I think? But he’s more handsome with the fuckin sun and nature hitting his skin ya know?” 

“Why’re you bringing him up?” The bartender asked, eyes glistening with interest.

“Cuz! He literally is the only thing good that happened in this fuckin job! Well aside from the money ya know! He literally saved my ass even tho I got fired 'nyway. Sucks I can’t meet him again 'nyways.” Felix sniffled before pouring himself the last shot and gulping it down.'

“Is there a way for me to help you? I can try to get you a job.” The bartender offered and Felix perked up at the suggestion.

“You can!? It ain’t somethin dirty no?” Felix squinted at the bartender before hugging himself as terror took over his face.

“Oh, of course not. You don’t have any selling point to be offered such thing.” 

“You little fucker! Do you wanna die?” Felix slurred and slammed his hand against the counter. “My mom says I’m really fuckin handsome y’know! I jus never dated ‘nyone cuz no one reaches my standards. Lowly fuckers all over the place.” 

“You have a foul mouth too.” The bartender sighed as he rested his cheek against his hand. 

“So what if I do!? Problem?” Felix scowled and looked away.

“Yeah. You’ll have it hard for the job I’m about to offer you. I don’t know if you’ll be qualified enough with your foul mouth and all.” The bartender continued straightening himself up but Felix grabbed him by his collar. 

“HAAAH? Wanna fuckin bet on this? I’m perfect! There’s nothing I can’t fucking do.” Felix snapped before his face split into a wide grin.

“Ohh? I think we should wait till you sober up before you agree to these things yea?” The bartender flicked Felix’s forehead.

“I am sober! Who even said I’m drunk?” Felix shook the bartender roughly. “Spit the fuckin job you coward!”

“I’m no coward Mr.I’m-not-drunk. You need to sign stuff so we need you to sober up properly.” The bartender insisted

“HAH!? I insist that I’m sober! ‘Sides I need to pay my rent soon and my recent pay wasn’t enough to keep my apartment!” 

“Well in that case… hmm…“ The bartender paused for a moment as he contemplated his next words. Rubbing his chin and peering at his customer with interest, he nodded to himself in silent agreement. “If you’re sober enough, then let me pay for your rent and in exchange you work for me. If you take it back later on then you accept that you were drunk, that you aren’t perfect, and you’ll have to pay me back.”

“That sounds like a fucking deal. Why the hell not?” Felix's face lit up as he let the bartender’s collar go and went back to his seat catching a glimpse of the bartender’s name tag in the process. “Changbin.”

“Heh. You’re quite confident, I’ll give you that. Well, I don’t have the actual papers with me right now and I can’t really leave you here to get it.” 

“I’ll fucking sign anywhere.” Felix said, waving his free hand dismissively while the other played with the empty bottle of beer. 

Changbin hummed, nodding as he pulled out his phone and showed the PDF document to Felix. “Sign the highlighted part.”

“That’s easy!” Felix lazily snatched the screen pen and carelessly wrote his signature. 

“Perfect.” Changbin said as he took his phone and gave it back to Felix, tapping the top of the phone. “I need your number and your place of residence.”

“M’kay Changbin~” Felix drawled as he snatched the phone and typed all his personal details into the phone before giving it back to its owner. Changbin called his phone and Felix let out a soft chuckle, resting his cheek against his hand and pulled out his phone from his pocket. 

“You actually wanna confirm just in case I put some fake number?” Felix laughed before declining and passing his phone to Changbin. “Put your stuff in here. I also want your picture cuz I need to keep your perfect face somewhere in my storage.” 

“You’re pretty flirty aren’t you?” Changbin raised a brow as he typed his information into Felix’s phone. 

“Mmm. I wouldn’t miss a chance to get on with a hottie like you~” Felix said as he patted Changbin’s cheek with his hand making Changbin lose his composure. Changbin looked away to recomposed himself before clearing his throat.

“Nyways I wanna stay here some more because it’s such a relaxing place~ Can I please?” Felix asked as he cups his cheeks with his hands while staring at Changbin with his puppy eyes.

“Whatever, just don’t bother me during the busy hours or the other customers too. Also, with those eyes I doubt anyone would say no.” Changbin laughed as he turned to leave but Felix grabbed his sleeve. 

“Where’s the bathroom?” Felix asked, slightly turning green.

“Oh god.” Changbins rubbed his temples before he rushed Felix to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been sitting in my drive for who long how knows and I don't even remember when I wrote it LMFAO


End file.
